thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Doll Maker
The Doll Maker, 'also known as '"Drosselmeyer", is a Fallen Fear that was replaced by The Wooden Girl in The Runner Verse. History Early Years According to Mister Oculus, the Doll Maker was the Fear of Control until he was replaced by the Wooden Girl after he gave her too much power, as he had intended to turn her into a powerful servant. He shared many of the same responsibilities she performs as a Fear, but wasn't nearly as interested in tormenting humans as she was. His favorite servant was a young girl named Angelica, whom he adored because she was the only willing doll he ever had. The Wooden Girl betrayed the Doll Maker in the late 1800's and killed all of his other Dolls, including Angelica, which left him a broken shell of his former self. When the Doll Maker finally fell, he still had enough power to continue existing, and opened up a doll shop, where he spent his time making regular dolls. The Doll Maker's backstory was expanded on further in Eye for an eye random canon bits, which states that he is Drosselmeyer from the famous ballet The Nutcracker. The Wooden Girl is actually the one who turned the Prince into The Nutcracker. The Mouse King had been getting assistance from the Wooden Girl, and Drosselmeyer had interfered because he and The Wooden Girl were still at war with each other, as Drosselmeyer had not been overthrown yet. In exchange for the Wooden Girl's help in overthrowing the Prince by transforming him into The Nutcracker, The Mouse King had his soldiers spy on Drosselmeyer and chew on his dolls. Drosselmeyer needed the Nutcracker to defeat the Mouse King, but he couldn't resist doing so by setting a romantic story into motion. The 21 Century Partnership with Dictatorship The Doll Maker made his first physical appearance in The Chronicles of Lesser Entities, where he traveled to Russia in order to propose a business proposition to Minister Infernal. Although Minister Infernal forgot what the meeting was about afterwards, the two of them became friends and watched a performance of The Nutcracker together in the Bolshoi Theatre. Minister Infernal even went so far as to offer the Doll Maker a place in Moscow and protection throughout all of Asia and Africa, which he gladly accepted. The Doll Maker also expressed mild jealousy towards his new ally's prosperity, since he had never been overthrown by one of his former subjects. Transgression's Return Mister Oculus, Slender Man, and Iris Dogood would later search the world for the Doll Maker to convince him to help in the upcoming fight against Transgression. He was reluctant to participate at first, but decided to join them so he could avenge the deaths of Angelica and the other Dolls that were destroyed by the Wooden Girl. Personality He uses his servants (Dolls) as romantic interests. He sometimes refers to them as his "darlings" and feels guilty when neglecting to give them attention, and it's heavily implied he has sexual relations with them. Despite his questionable definition of romance, he seems to be a sucker for it; instead of simply turning the Nutcracker back into a prince, he set the events of The Nutcracker story into motion. Appearance Not much was known in the blog except that he is thin with grey hair. However, as seen in the image drawn by PyroGothNerd (creator of the character) his grey hair is long and slightly curled, he wears a purple suit with green curled fabric sticking out from underneath, has a pointed, slightly red nose, and tiny spectacles. Abilities He turns people into literal dolls, by changing their material. However, they are still able to move and serve him. The full extent of his powers has not been fully revealed. Trivia *The Doll Maker originally pulled some influence from Drosselmeyer from Princess Tutu, before the events of The Nutcracker were incorporated into his history. *The relationship between The Dollmaker and Clara's family is unknown, but Clara's parents knew who Drosselmeyer really was. Category:Fallen Fears Category:The Wooden Girl Category:Eye for an eye Category:The Runner Verse